El reencuentro: de la amistad al amor
by sasuke uchiga
Summary: una historia sobre hinata y naruto


El reencuentro: de amistad al amor

La historia es a cerca de la vida de naruto y sus amigos sasuke uchiga y sakura jaruno y esta comienza asi…..

Dentro de la aldea de konoha se encuentra naruto como siempre de vago y flojo comiendo ramen con su antiguo maestro Iruka el cual el preguntaba como estaba ya que no lo había visto durante un buen tiempo por su entrenamiento con jiraia, luego de un rato vienen sasuke y sakura juntos abrazados, ellos se acercan a saludar a naruto y el se molesta al verlos juntos………….y comienzan a discutir como siempre xD.

**Naruto** oigan!!!!! Desde cuando paran juntos y abrazaditos?¿!!!

**Sakura**desde que te fuiste a entrenar fuera de konoha muchas cosas an cambiado

**Sasuke** si naruto, incluso tu has cambiado, y no solo eso….

**Sakura**una persona te ha estado esperando desde que te fuiste

**Naruto** una persona…..?¿ quien es aa?¿

**Sakura**jajajaja nos dijo que no te digamos nada mas porque ella sola te avisaría…..

**Sasuke**también dijo que te dejaría pistas para que sepas kien puede ser :P

**Naruto** wowwwww…..suena interesante es como un reto

**Sasuke**solo piensas en retos no?¿ tomalo como una diversión esta ves

**Naruto**mm…….sera pues que podre esperar

Sasuke y Sakura se despiden de Naruto y de Iruka, en la noche del mismo dia naruto entra a su cuarto a descansar……y por la ventana entra una hoja, la cual era una carta diciendo lo mucho que lo extrañaba y que siempre lo a amado…..naruto al ver esta carta se impresiona y con mas ganas quería conocer a la persona.

Al dia siguiente naruto va al encuentro de Kakashi y le dice si porfavor podía pelear con el y el le dice que siempre a sido un debilucho y que le ganaría con los ojos cerrados….naruto al escuchar esto se enoja.

**Naruto** esta ves no me ganaras, soy un peleador diferente

**Kakashi** mmm……….creo que tienes razón usare todos mis poderes….total ya no eres genin, chunnin y que ahora era un jounin

**Naruto** entonces comencemos kakashi……espero que no te dejes vencer tan fácil jejeje

**Kakashi**uhhh entonces comencemos

Luego de una gran e intensa batalla los quedan exaustos como para poder levantarse, en ese momento sasuke interviene y le dice a naruto de que su pelea todavía quedaba pendiente…….

**Naruto**jajajajaja si lo se sasuke….pero primero ayudanos a que nos curen las heridas Tsunade

**Sasuke**okok mas te vale que recuperes pronto

**Naruto** jajajaja espero lo mismo, y espero que también te hallas vuelto mas fuerte de lo que eras antes

**Sasuke** ya lo veremos

Luego de una semana de recuperación de naruto, este recibe una carta diciendo que por favor valla al coliseo de la aldea que ahí iva a encontrar a una persona con la cual tenia que hablar. Naruto entusiasmado va y se encuentra con Neiji y Rock Lee.

**Naruto** hola que tal muchachos

**Neiji**naruto!

**Lee:** cuanto tiempo sin vernos

**Naruto**jajajajaja veo que no soy el único que ha estado entrenando duro

**Lee: **espero que te hallas vuelto mas fuerte para poder pelear

**Neji** yo espero lo mismo de ti naruto…..quiero que veas mi nueva técnica

**Naruto**jajaja a mi también me gustaría…… _buscando__ algo)_

**Neji**mmmm……..se te perdio algo naruto?

**Lee:** o estas buscando a alguien

**Naruto** miren me dejaron esta carta y estoy buscando a la persona que lo escribió

**Neji**esa persona se acaba de ir

**Lee:** si nos dijo que se iva a la lugar donde se encuentras los 4 hokages

**Naruto** gracias nos vemos luego

Naruto se dirige hacia el lugar y encuentra a Gai el cual es el sensei de Lee, este le pregunta que hacia por esos alrededores

**Naruto**solo vine porque esta carta me llevo al coliseo y luego Neiji y Lee me dijeron que la persona se venia para aca

**Gai**o ya de eso se trata

**Naruto**mmmm?¿ que cosa?

**Gai** olvidalo no dije nada xD

**Naruto**plop…..pero ha visto a alguien por aquí

**Gai** si se fue al bosque me dijo que ahi te iva a esperar

**Naruto** gracias

Naruto se dirige rumbo al bosque durante el transcurso se encuentra con viejos amigos a los cuales saluda pero no se queda a conversar ya que tenia una gran intriga por saber quien era la persona.

Al llegar al bosque ve a una persona cerca del rio……….HINATA!!!

**Hinata**ohh veo que viniste naruto

**Naruto** hinata!!!!...cuanto tiempo sin vernos _(la abraza)_

**Hinata**naruto _(sonrojada)_

**Naruto**que pasa…..no estas felis de que halla regresado:S

**Hinata** claro que si, como se te ocurre

**Naruto**veo que eres la única persona que esta aquí conmigo, asi que supongo que tu me sitaste

**Hinata** asi es naruto…..te extrañe mucho y quería verte a solas

**Naruto** yo también te extrañe demasiado _(sonriendo)_

**Hinata** quiero decirte algo que debí decírtelo hace mucho

**Naruto** a si? Que es?¿

**Hinata** bueno en realidad es que me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo

Naruto va y la abraza

**Naruto**tu también me gustaste desde que nos comenzamos a conocer

Se dan un beso…..al dia siguiente quedan en reunirse sasuke, sakura y naruto pero naruto no dijo que no iva a llevar a una chica……en el encuetro

**Sakura**veo que ya paso lo que querías que pase

**Sasuke** felicitaciones a los dos xD

**Naruto** asi que esto era todo aa jajajaja

**Hinata** asi es amor por esto fue todo

**Naruto** bueno nos vamos a pasear como siempre

**Sakura**bueno vamos

**Sasuke**vamos

**Naruto** derrepente en este camping podremos pelear un rato como quien se relaja un rato también…..que dices sasuke?

**Sasuke** uhh….esta bien

Al llegar al camping sasuke y naruto comienzan a pelear y sakura y hinata alistan las cosas del camping y comienzan a verlos pelear mientras ellas también hablaban.

**FIN**

Written by sasuke uchiga


End file.
